


Recessional

by talia_ae



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Kissing, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-01
Updated: 2012-07-01
Packaged: 2017-11-08 22:29:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/448236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talia_ae/pseuds/talia_ae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes when she returns from missions, it takes Natasha a while to return to herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recessional

**Author's Note:**

> written for the Avengers kissing meme; prompt was _sometimes she comes back from missions and she kisses like other people_.

"Was it Natalie, this time?" Clint pulls back, face tentative and eyes serious, but his hand (rough and callused and _familiar_ , above anything else) is still cupping the back of her neck. Natasha exhales and leans forward, resting her forehead against his. She closes her eyes.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"You were in California. I thought you'd come back with more of a tan."  
  
"You were in New Mexico. I would have said the same."  
  
"It was surprisingly rainy." She can hear the smirk in Clint's voice. His thumb traces the bones leading from her skull to her spine and she shivers, just a little. "It's okay, Tasha."  
  
"No," Natasha says, "it's not."  
  
"Yes it _is_ ," Clint responds, and the edge, the fierceness in his voice makes her eyes snap open. He stares at her, nose to nose, and she can feel his breath on her cheeks. "That's why you got me, right? To remind you."  
  
"We remind each other," she says, and his hands drop to her waist. "Oh-- no new scars, not this time."  
  
"Good. I'm glad." He has big hands, strong ones, and he can span her waist, make her feel small when she allows it. He pulls her closer until every inch of her is pressed up against every inch of him, until her breathing slows and synchronizes with his. He exhales. "You shouldn't have to get scars just cause you were stuck dealing with Tony Stark."  
  
Natasha hums noncommittally, and traces his cheekbone. "Better," she says, and kisses him again. It feels entirely good, this kiss, and she feels it when he smiles against her mouth, purposeful hands slipping lower on her back.  
  
"Better," Clint confirms. He's insistent and tastes like mint, and maybe he needs to shave, because his stubble scratches a little against her jaw, but it's familiar: this is what she knows, and this, at least, is something she'll always have to come back to.


End file.
